Cinta Ini Bukan Milikku
by celeronM
Summary: Aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu walaupun pada akhirnya kau menjadi bukan milikku untuk selamanya


A/N: Halo semuanya ^^ , maaf ya kalau aku dah lama gak nulis-nulis lag. Kali ini ada fic baru nih tapi fic ini Eron adaptasi sedikit dari Komik karya Hiroko Kazama-Darkness Myth (ada yg pernah baca sebelumnya?) soalnya tiba-tiba aja melintas ide setelah baca ficnya karya kak Yuki "Hati". Tenang saudara-saudara seperguruan penulis, Eron gak nge-copy semuanya cuman tiba-tiba datang inspirasi aja.

Inspirasi lagu (tidak kalah pentingnya) datang dari: Makino Yui-Goodbye Days (pasti Gita seneng ada tulisan Makino Yui) kalau mau dengerin aja lagunya sekalian :)

Oke deh selamat membaca :D

Cinta Ini Bukanlah Milikku

Pagi hari ketika suara burung-burung berkicau dimana-mana dan matahari senantiasa dengan hangat menyinari bumi. Seorang ksatria emas dari kuil Aquarius menuruni tangga satu per satu sambil membawa keranjang makanan. Sebetulnya hendak kemanakah ia akan melangkah? Karena setiap pagi ia selalu membawa banyak makanan dan ramuan obat? Di dalam keranjangnya itu. Untuk apa sebenarnya makanan dan ramuan obat itu.

Ternyata ia pergi untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya yang tergeletak lemah dikuil Scorpio. Ia rutin merawat sahabatnya wajar saja begitu, karena sang scorpio memang harus ditengok apalagi ia sangat benci untuk minum obat.

Kemudian langkah kaki ksatria Aquarius itu semakin dekat lama-lama ia bisamelihat sahabatnya yang berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Hati sang ksatria Aquarius itu menahan rasa prihatin atas keadaan sahabatnya. Dengan lembut ia pun berjalan dan menaruh keranjang makanan itu diatas meja disamping tempat tidur.

"Kardia.." sapa Aquarius Degel sambil mengelus kepala Kardia. Lalu dengan perlahan-lahan Kardia membuka matanya dan dengan suara lirih Kardia mengucapkan " Aku tahu kau pasti datang Degel.."

"Ayo bangunlah, kau harus sarapan pagi dulu"

"baiklah"

Akhir-akhir ini kondisi Kardia memang semakin memburuk. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. Sekarang ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya diatas tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa leluasa bergerak seperti dahulu.

"lagi-lagi sup" protes Kardia.

" Kardia, memang itulah makananmu sehari-hari dan jangan lupa untuk rajin meminum obat nanti jantungmu bisa kambuh lagi.. Ini dimakan supnya" kemudian Degel memberikan semangkuk sup kepada Kardia.

"Huh aku benci sekali obat!" ucap Kardia sambil meniup-niup sup yang masih panas itu.

Degel hanya bisa menyimpulkan senyuman kearah Kardia sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Degel.." panggil Kardia tiba-tiba

" Ya"

" Kau mau dengar cerita tentang mimpiku semalam?"

" Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

" Semalam, aku bermimpi sedang berlayar dengan kapal yang besar ketika aku sedang memandangi lautan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan wanita"

"Lalu?"

" Lalu aku segera mendatangi suara itu ternyata wanita itu tidak apa-apa hanya saja topi kesayangannya terbawa angin sehingga jatuh kelaut. Aku melihat wajah wanita itu sangat sedih kemudian dihatiku terbesit hasrat untuk menolong wanita itu. Tanpa aba-aba aku pun langsung terjun kelaut dan berenang untuk mengambil topinya"

Degel sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Kardia " Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Kemudian Kardia melanjutkan kembali " setelah berhasil mengambil topinya aku langsung naik ke kapal dan menyerahkan topi itu ke wanita tadi. Kau tahu Degel, wajah wanita itu sangat cantik kulitnya putih bersih, kemudian rambutnya panjang bergelombang dan berwarna hijau muda tatapannya sangatlah lembut tapi saat ia mengambil topinya dari tanganku ia seolah-olah malu untuk menatapku kemudian ia mengucapkan terimakasih setelah itu ia malah pergi meninggalkanku"

"sesudah itu?"

Kardia meneguk air putih sebentar setelah itu ia berkata " Sayangnya, mimpiku hanya sebatas itu saja padahal aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya"

"oh begitu, aku juga penasaran dari tadi aku sampai antusias mendengar ceritamu.. Kardia sepertinya wajahmu jadi agak ceria setelah kau menceritakan mimpimu"

"Benarkah? Habisnya baru kali ini aku bermimpi melihat wanita cantik"

"Dasar kau ini, ayo diminum obatnya kau kan sudah selesai makan" Degel pun segera menyodorkan ramuan obat yang tadi ia bawa ke Kardia.

Kardia yang membenci obat langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Degel.

" Kardia, kau harus minum obatnya supaya kau cepat sembuh kalau kau cepat sembuh mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu" Degal mencoba membujuk Kardia.

"Hahaha.. kau mencoba membujukku? mana mungkin, memangnya itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Kardia dengan nada ketus.

Degel dengan sabar kembali membujuk Kardia " itu mungkin saja terjadi, kita tidak akan pernah tahu Kardia, makanya kau harus minum obatnya agar cepat sembuh kalau kau sembuh, kau bukan hanya sekedar bermimpi bahkan impianmu bisa menjadi kenyataan"

Mendengar rayuan dari Degel, akhirnya Kardia mengambil obatnya yang sedari tadi sudah disodorkan oleh Degel.

" Kau memang pandai membujukku Degel" pikir Kardia.

" iya.. kau benar juga, pokoknya semua ini demi wanita itu!" entah kenapa Kardia menjadi semangat meminum obatnya. Tapi setelah meminum obatnya ia segera menjulurkan lidahnya dan berteriak

" Uwekk! Pahitnya!"

"Degel aku sudah tidak tahan! Mana air putihnya!"

"ini"

"terimakasih" dengan cepatnya Kardia langsung menghabiskan segelas air putih.

"akhirnya terminum juga, uh aku sangat benci dengan rasa pahit obat!"

" Namanya juga obat pastilah rasanya pahit" ujar Degel.

Setelah itu Degel merapikan mangkuk dan gelas-gelas yang kotor.

" Setelah kau minum obat kau mesti istirahat dan jangan beranjak dari tempat tidurmu" perintah Degel.

" Iya"

" Nanti siang aku akan kembali lagi"

" Ya, ya.. aku sudah tahu kacamata"

Degel tertegun melihat sahabatnya sambil berpikir " Dasar Kardia, masa meminum obat saja harus dibujuk dulu" setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Kardia sambil membawa mangkuk dan gelas yang kotor untuk dicuci.

Hari pun berganti dan disetiap paginya Degel menuruni tangga untuk menjenguk sahabatnya. Setelah ia berada di Kamar Kardia ia tak luput untuk menyapa Kardia disetiap pagi.

" Kardia bangunlah" Degel mengelus kepala Kardia agar ia terbangun. Setelah mendengar ucapan Degel Kardia perlahan-lahan terbangun juga. Seperti biasa, ia akan menyantap sarapannya. Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya kondisi Kardia sudah lebih baik ia terlihat senang entah dari raut wajahnya atau dengan lahap ia menyantap supnya.

" Kardia, sepertinya kau sudah agak baikan" ujar Degel.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau tahu darimana?"

" aku lihat kau lahap sekali memakan supnya apa kali ini kau merasa lebih baik?"

" Ya, sedikit lebih baik hari ini aku senang sekali maka dari itu kalau hati senang makan sup pun terasa nikmatnya"

" Begitu ya, ada apa kau terlihat senang?"

" Rupanya aku bermimpi kembali dan aku sudah tahu nama wanita itu dia bernama Shaina ia bilang kalau ia datang dari Itali kemudian kami pun saling berkenalan dan mengobrol bersama. Sepertinya kita berdua sudah saling cocok. Dan hal yang paling menyenangkan saat itu ketika di kapal sedang menyelenggarakan pesta dansa kami berdua berdansa dibawah terangnya sinar bulan dan taburan bintang-bintang pada waktu itu memang sangat indah sekali"

Degel tersenyum senang ketika mendengarkan Kardia bercerita.

"Mimpimu indah sekali Kardia, lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

" Tapi lagi-lagi mimpiku terputus sampai situ padahal kan sedang seru-serunya, payah sekali kalau tidur siang aku tidak bisa bermimpi"

" ya memang sayang sekali, tapi kau sabar saja menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya nanti malam"

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah tidak sabar! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kardia kau tidak apa-apa? cepat minumlah" kemudian Kardia segera meminum air.

"Kau ini terlalu bersemangat makanya jadi tersedak seperti ini" Ucap Degel dengan suara yang khawatir.

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku, tadi aku ini terlalu berlebihan"

"sudahlah, minum obatmu dan segera beristirahat"

Begitulah Kardia disetiap paginya, ia selalu bercerita tentang mimpi indahnya bersama Shaina.

" Kami berdua sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, aku bisa menggenggam tangan Shaina dan menciumnya kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua.. serasa bukan diriku saja aku bebas melakukan apa yang kumau aku tidak takut kalau jantungku kambuh disetiap saat. Baru kali ini aku bermimpi indah seperti itu Degel" Itulah cerita Kardia mengenai kekasihnya didalam mimpi. Kalau saja Shaina itu benar-benar hidup didunia ini ada satu hal yang ingin kuucapkan padanya yaitu rasa terimakasihku yang sangat dalam. Berkat Shaina, Kardia menjadi senang. Berkat Shaina wajah Kardia yang tadinya pucat menjadi ceria. Berkat kau juga Shaina, sebagai sahabat aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan kau yang dapat membuat Kardia bahagia.

Lalu pada suatu hari, aku bersemangat menaikki tangga ke kuil scorpio sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan. Aku memang habis dari toko buah tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatku terkejut yaitu aku menemukan wanita yang sangat persis dengan Shaina sedang membeli bunga mawar berwarna putih ditoko bunga. Aku tak tahu apakah aku juga ikut mengkhayal tapi ketika aku membututi wanita itu sialnya aku kehilangan jejak sehingga aku memilih untuk pulang kembali. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini kepada Kardia. Aku tahu pasti ia sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kardia!" teriak Degel.

"Degel, ada apa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

" Kau pasti tidak tahu apa yang kutemui. Kau tahu ketika aku sedang membeli buah-buahan aku melihat wanita yang persis dengan Shaina"

" Yang benar saja! Apakah ia benar-benar ada didunia ini?" Kardia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Degel.

" Ya aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia sedang membeli bunga mawar. Tapi ketika aku mengikuti dia aku malah kehilangan jejak aku benar-benar terbelalak dan sungguh tidak percaya akan hal ini"

" apakah ini berarti aku akan segera bertemu dengannya Degel?" Tanya Kardia antusias.

" Entahlah, mungkin saja jodohmu sudah dekat"

" Ternyata Aku bukan sekedar bermimpi.. Tapi" selang beberapa detik setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu tiba-tiba perasaan yang tadinya senang berubah seketika.

"Degel.. tapi apakah kau sadar" lanjut Kardia.

" sadar apa?"

"kau tidak melihat kondisiku Degel!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.." Kardia kemudian tertunduk lesu "Aku cuman pria lemah jantung yang selalu terbaring diatas tempat tidur! Bukan Kardia yang didalam mimpi!"

"Kau bukan seperti itu, Kau Goldsaint dan Kau pasti kuat! Hei, ada apa denganmu Kardia?"

" Tapi itu dulu Degel! Coba lihat bagaimana kalau Shaina tahu kalau aku punya jantung yang seperti kerajinan kaca ini! Apakah ia mau bersama seorang pria sepertiku"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah Kardia? Aku kira kau akan senang mendengar hal ini"

" Ya, Aku memang senang.. Tapi aku lebih sedih kalau Shaina tahu sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang rapuh Degel!"

"Kenapa kau menjadi putus asa seperti ini!"

" Aku sudah sering memikirkan, kalau aku cuman bisa bermimpi tapi aku tidak akan bisa mewujudkannya"

" Kau bicara apa? kalau kau sabar kau pasti akan bisa mewujudkannya Kardia..itu pasti!"

" Sudah kukatakan itu tidak akan bisa! Akan kubuktikan! Lihat Degel,kalau aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku sedikit saja kau akan tahu! " Kardia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kardia apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Kemudian Kardia berjalan sedikit dengan tertatih-tatih menjauhi tempat -lama ia memegangi dadanya sebelah kiri. Ia sepertinya tidak kuat dan ingin jatuh tersungkur. Nafasnya juga sudah terengah-engah.

"Kau akan lihat.. baru sedikit saja aku meninggalkan tempat tidurku , Aaa!" Karena emosi yang sangat berlebihan Jantung Kardia kembali kambuh dan ia langsung terjatuh.

"Kardia!" teriak Degel histeris. Degel langsung menolong sahabatnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Kardia! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kardia jawab aku!"

Kardia sudah seperti tak sadarkan diri, yang menyeramkan lagi nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Lalu Degel segera mengambil ramuan obatnya.

"Kardia cepat minum obatnya!" perintah Degel.

" Aku tidak butuh obat!" Kardia langsung menghempaskan obatnya jauh-jauh.

"Apa kau bodoh Kardia! Kau harus minum obatnya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya!"

" Percuma Degel! Obat itu hanya meredakan rasa sakit tapi tidak bisa menyembuhkanku!" Bentak Kardia sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kardia.."

"Hai Degel.. apa kau tahu apa hal yang kuinginkan selama ini"

" Shaina?"

"selain itu,ada yang lebih penting aku ingin mati saja.."

"Apa yang kau katakan!"

" Coba kau pikir, kalau aku mati aku tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini dan lagi kalau aku mati aku tidak akan selalu merepotkanmu"

"aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

"itu kan bagimu tapi bagiku.. uhuk! Uhuk! sudahlah mungkin Shaina memang bukan untukku tapi suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku.. pria yang sehat dan tidak jantungan sepertiku hah..lagipula kenapa panah sagitarius malah menancap didada scorpio sih aku kan jadi begini ya kan Degel.." Kardia masih sempatnya saja berbicara ngelantur.

"Stop Kardia! kau ini tidak usah banyak bicara nanti jantungmu.."

Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini kardia masih saja bergurau "nanti jantungmu lemah Kardia..tenang saja sebentar lagi aku akan mati.."

"Kardia aku minta kau berhenti bicara!" Degel tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata ia benar-benar panik dan khawatir sambil memeluk erat Kardia.

" Oh ya Degel..terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku selama ini..kaulah segalanya daripada nyawaku sendiri" beberapa detik kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan perlahan matanya tertutup wajahnya pun terlukiskan senyuman dari bibirnya. Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan Kardia. _Terimakasih Sahabatku.._

Degel hanya terdiam ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana yang ia bisa hanya memelukki tubuh sahabatnya yang tidak bernyawa bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa berteriak memanggil nama Kardia. Ia pasrah kalau sahabatnya harus dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Ini memang takdir dan memang benar daripada ia terus tersiksa lebih baik kalau ia mati.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Degel menyatakan perasaan sesal dan permintaan maaf yang dalam dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Kardia, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu.. Apa gunanya aku dijuluki Saint yang paling pandai oleh semua orang tapi menyembuhkanmu saja aku tidak bisa.. Maafkan sahabatmu ini yang tidak bisa apa-apa.."

200 tahun kemudian telah dilalui. Era baru telah lahir penguasa Sanctuary baru , Athena dan sebagian Goldsaint berinkarnasi seperti para leluhurnya terdahulu. Dimulailah kehidupan baru sampai Holy War yang akan datang.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan cinta Kardia yang kandas? Sesuai dengan impianmu Shaina memang ada dan ia hidup di era baru, ia terlahir sebagai seorang Ksatria wanita berbintang Ophiucus ia wanita yang cantik dan ia sangat tangguh serta mirip sekali seperti dimimpimu itu.

Cuaca hari ini sangatlah cerah, burung-burung camar terbang melewati sebuah pelabuhan Sanctuary, kapal besar sudah tiba dan berlabuh, lalu para penumpang kapal itupun turun. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau datang dengan menenteng kopernya. Ia memakai sebuah topi bundar yang cantik. Tapi sayang ketika ia menuruni tangga kapal topinya harus terbang terbawa angin. Untungnya saja kali ini topnya tidak jatuh lagi kelaut. Melainkan jatuh didekat kaki seorang pria yang menjemputnya. Pria itupun mengambil topi miliknya.

"Shaina!" Panggil suara lelaki itu.

"Milo.." Shaina dengan gembira menuruni tangga kapal dan segera berlari kearah Milo.

Setelah itu mereka berdua saling berpelukkan dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang menjemputku Milo.." ucap Shaina

" Pasti kau kan pacarku.." balas Milo dengan nada bercanda.

Shaina pun membalas kembali perkataan Milo tapi hanya dengan senyuman.

"Ini pakai topimu, biar aku saja yang membawa kopermu pasti kau lelah kan" Kata sang Scorpio sambil menenteng koper Shaina.

"terimakasih ya.."

Lalu mereka berdua pun saling berpengangan tangan dan berjalan pulang menuju Sanctuary.

"_Bersama Milo, Kau akan merasa lebih baik berada disisinya. Kau tidak akan terbebani oleh pria yang mempunyai penyakit jantung sepertiku. Aku tahu Tuhan masih sayang kepadamu dan Tuhan pasti punya pilihan lain selain diriku.." Inilah kata hati Kardia dari atas sana untuk kasihnya yang tak sampai._

-Selesai-

A/N: Ya..begitulah cerita dari Author kali ini semoga bisa menghibur para readers sekalian mohon maaf ya kalau cerita ini agak nge-copy dari komik emang nih eron payah TT^TT.. mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan misalnya ada huruf yang hilang. Jangan salahkan author salahkan nya! Author dah ngecek kata2nya ampe berapa kalo masih ada salah ya namanya manusia mohon dimaafkan (minta maaf mulu nih eron).

Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya.

celeronM signing out..bye-bye..


End file.
